District 2
So this is the roleplaying page for the average everyday life of the people of District 2. When you are roleplaying just edit the section below and sign it off with your signature. Please put your name, age, looks and personality in the comments and then you're ready to go (no forms need to be accepted by me just start roleplaying!). Please note that some of the teenagers are training for the Hunger Games at the moment! ''Deleted past posts because of clutter'' ''Roleplaying'' "Show off," Jynxx grinned and rolled her eyes. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 18:26, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Suuure! How about you try it then!" Fernando gave a grin and a slight wink. Rainbow Shifter 07:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "Fine then," Jynxx said and picked up a sword. She held it for a few seconds and then lunged it at the dummy and it landed right next to Fernando's just a few inches away from it. She smiled. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 10:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "You're meant to throw it at the dummy!" Fernando then stopped and sighed... He had walked into an insult from Jynxx. Rainbow Shifter 10:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx smirked. "Woopsies," she snickered. (what insult? XD) SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 15:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (It could have gone like this: "You're meant to throw it at a dummy!" "I did.... I threw it at you!" ) "Yeah!" Fernando sighed and picked up the sword and gave it to Jynxx. Rainbow Shifter 07:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The girl who had been busy trying to throw a spear stopped and looked over. She has heard them all talking and got curious. She know she was proabaly walking straight into trouble, but that's what made it fun. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle "Yo!" Fernando said and twirled two swords in his hands. Rainbow Shifter 17:44, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Max opened her eyes a sliver and saw a new girl approaching. Interesting... She didn't know many people, but this girl looked very familliar... FinnickisBOSS 18:23, April 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, anybody wanna train? Those dummies aren't putting up much of a fight." There was a girl in the group watching her, with her eyes barely open. It was a little creepy. She never let any emotion cross her face unless she let it though. No one would notice. Probably. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle Slink stared Blandly at both girls. They were staring at each other, with one's eyes barely open, and the others wide. "I'd like to train." said Rio, in a rather high voice. She coughed so her voice sounded normal. St.Berry4evers 16:00, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah I'd like to see what you've got!" Fernando said crossing his arms and watching the girl. Rainbow Shifter 16:27, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Slink grinned. Wait, no, you don't like people. Look annoyed again. You didn't come to District 2 to be happy. She then knitted her face into that look of no emotion. She would like to see what this girl had, though. St.Berry4evers 17:08, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Great, they're training now. This will be fun to watch. Max shifted her position silently so she could watch. FinnickisBOSS 22:00, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Zoe could almost see their thoughts cross their faces. Some were sizing her up, while others saw her as a source of entertainment. She picked up the Scythe she had brought over with her and slashed at a dummy.1st the right arm flew off and hit the girl that had been staring at her in the face. (Oops) Then the left arm was torn away, then the left leg, and the right leg. Then, the head. Finally, she did a few quick wrist movements and let the scythe drop. She looked at her work and grinned. What a few seconds ago was a dummy, now was a circle of torn up fabric and stuffing with her initals on it. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle Slink stared at the dummy. She frowned. Then picked up 3 knives, 1 in one hand, with 2 in the other. She looked, positioned her hands and turned backwards. She threw. Three in a line on the chest. They were meant to go in an even more awkward place but it was fine. Not quite what she wanted but...yes, threatening. St.Berry4evers 15:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Fernando sniggered and turned his back on the other two. He backed away from one dummy and threw both his swords... They both hit the dummy's eyes. Rainbow Shifter 18:33, April 26, 2012 (UTC) (Remember the powerplay rule) Max easily dodged the thing flying towards her- an arm?- and she sat up swinging her legs. Now she was really bored. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Zoe looked over to where Fernando was throwing swords. After the weapons had left his hands, she silently crept up behind him. She stood on tiptoe so her mouth just reached his ear without alerting him. "Boo" she wispered with a playful smirk on her face.:D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Fernando jumped up and landed on the floor in a defensive position. "What the heck?! You could have killed me!" Rainbow Shifter 14:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Max stiffled a giggle. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 18:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Zoe giggled and said "That's the point, wasn't it?" :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Its not the games yet, love!" Fernando said and picked up a couple of swords and machettes that had fallen to the floor. Each one of them he threw at a different dummy... Each one hit. Rainbow Shifter 17:50, April 30, 2012 (UTC) "Too true. I just can't wait!" Zoe smiled and picked up a knife and swung it at a dummy, letting go just after it had been decapitated. She watched it fly, hitting the dummy next to it in the neck. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Yeah... More impressive hitting it with a sword", Fernando muttered and walked over to a dummy. Rainbow Shifter 18:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) "Fernando, I wasn't trying to be impressive! I guess I just, am!" Zoe smiled jokingly and walked over to the dummy he was at. "Hey, do you have a nickname?" Zoe asked randomly. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Fernando raised an eyebrow, "Not really but people say I'm sarcastic!" Rainbow Shifter 19:03, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Zoe laughed. "So are you saying Sarcasm is your nickname?" :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Max laid back down. She was bored as ever. She watched some birds fly in tracable patterns. Litterally nothing was happening, accept some conversation she wasn't into. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 00:48, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah you could say that!" He laughed for the first time in a while. It was one of the first times he had actually felt joyful... Today was full of joy and things like that. Rainbow Shifter 18:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Zoe smiled when she saw how happy Fernando was. For some reason, that type of stuff always made her happy. It didn't really mesh well with the rest of her personality. "Ok Sarcasm, what do you want to do?" :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Hmm... Depends what there is to do, I don't really feel like throwing heavy stuff at dummys any more," he said rolling his eyes. The nickname was begining to seem true. Rainbow Shifter 06:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "So, do you wanna throw light stuff at dummys?" She said smiling. ~ :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle~ "Like you?" Fernando smiled at her. Rainbow Shifter 11:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Koton entered. She immediatly went to Fernando. "Hi" she said shyly Katie00909 18:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "Ohhh...hell no" Slink muttered, hearing the tone of Koton's voice: Shy, giggly. St.Berry4evers 19:01, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Immediatly relaxing she stopped being girly. "Anyone wanna go throw some knives?" she said to her surrounding people. ''Oh shiz ''she though as she saw Slink.Katie00909 19:57, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "Aww, thanks! You just called me not-fat!" Zoe said playfully to Fernando. Then this girl walked up to them and asked if they waned to throw knives. "Not really." She answered. "Let's do something with survival. Like, making a bonfire!" Zoe said enthusiastically, picturing throwing her opponets into it. ~ :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle~ Fernando smiled and then turned to Koton, "Oh, hi again! Seeming as I've tried ever training technique possible today, I may as well try knife throwing or whatever." Fernando just thought it was the same thing as sword throwing, just lighter and easier. Rainbow Shifter 18:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx watched the others train and eyed Koton. There was something sly hidden under that shy smile. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 09:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Max sat back in the tree, still pretty bored. She didn't want to deal with Jynxx, or anyone else really, but she really needed something to do. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 FinnickisBOSS! 15:38, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Districts Category:Roleplay Category:Training